Stephanie the AU Creator
Basic Info Stephanie the AU Creator is a minor protagonist of Afangames and the latest promoted Admin of Afangames, although she isn't actually an admin in-game yet. They are shrouded in mystery. She likes rainbows and has a shitty 8 year old eMachines that should've been thrown out long ago but is still being used because for some reason it still freaking works... Personality and Skills An autistic kid who finds certain things hard to understand and is often misunderstood herself, although she has extensive technical knowledge and creativity, hence her title as an AU Creator (although she hasn't really created any AUs... More on that later). She loves making puns and tends to use Gosh Dang it to Heck! quite a lot (did we mention she's a TV Troper?), although she does use minor swear words such as "shit". She hates sexual stuff and rulebreakers a lot. She applied for admin so she could be able to protect her friend thegreatgameboy from rulebreakers. She tries to be friends with everyone she associates with, even people from other servers, and doesn't go out of her way to hurt people. She's actually quite hesitant to speak to Afanguy via ping or dm since she doesn't want to get him at a wrong time and is sometimes afraid of breaking rules. She can be somewhat naïve sometimes but is quite determined and wants to test out every possibility when solving problems. She tends to leave notes on people's Discord accounts so she would remember who they were. She's a beginner artist and has even experimented with pulling old laptops apart at school as a mini-project. She has some basic knowledge of Game Maker 8.1 and owns two copies of RPG Maker - 2003 and XP. She is a fan of Terraria, Pokémon, Undertale, OFF (and spin'off's thereof), Fire Emblem, and to a lesser extent, Professor Layton and Ace Attorney. Such a wide range of things she likes has only fuelled her creativity. At some point she was rather easy to anger and would often respond angrily to rulebreakers and such. She has since tried to keep calm and get the upper hand with clever, or even pragmatic comments. However, she does not turn to actual insults. Her strong sense of justice and technical knowledge help her in being an admin. About the AU Creator thing, she's much like Ink!Sans, she doesn't really create AUs, but defends them. She is Ink's apprentice, apparently. Being very busy is a big obstacle in the way of that "job". She created a theory on the likes of Multiverses and AUs, even though this is outside of her dream career. She likes fluffy cats and shitty jokes and has quite obscure tastes (such as writing a proper wiki page in this wiki). Theory on AUs Stephanie created her own little theory on AUs. Each "series", or separate, unrelated story (e.g. our reality), is contained within it's own "dimension". This dimension contains a canon universe, and its own parallel universes. Within some universes where saving and resetting is possible (typically video games) are a bunch of "timelines", which are affected by the choices the player, reader, or puppeteer makes. Dimensions and universes can be created every day by us, as more and more games, movies, books, etc. are created and published, and more and more what-if scenarios are dreamt up. Backstory She came here because of her irl friend thegreatgameboy, at first under the persona of WildArticunoAppeared (and later Error Articuno) and enjoyed the game at first, but hated how there weren't enough active admins to stop the rulebreakers, leading her to apply for admin. She eventually got accepted, after (at least) three tries, and after months of training, she got promoted, although not in-game and the first thing she did was kill a troll bot, which was forcing invites to get into servers and then spamming server invites on the servers they got into. Recently, she's been in Zeraora form, except she's wearing Ryoma's mask from Fire Emblem, and carrying his sword. When she assumed the persona of Stephanie the AU Creator, WildArticunoAppeared became her phone alt, because her phone is stupid and can't go through the stupid process of verifying your login location. She has been involved in a few "major" events, such as the attack of Ziwi999 (a sex rper), and was a witness to other major events, such as the rise of Yasser and Snoop, but only because of how active she is, just like every other active user on the Afangames server. Friends/Foes Friends * thegreatgameboy/Blazo and his alt Good Chara (irl friends) * KnucklesFan69 * Perpetrator * Frisk-o * Alfiedodie * A few old friends. Neutral * Bmonster * Rogue (more like a rival tbh) * Afellguy * Lolilya * Snow * Alexsquirtle * P0kin * TheInfamousNun * Pixel * Afanguy * Softy Foes * Most rulebreakers, especially sex rpers, especially who break the rules for the sake of it. * Yasser and Snoop (inherent). * Troll bots and server raiders. * The heat, climate change and Global Warming. * Her own, chaotic mind, along with the voices in her head. Aliases * WildArticunoAppeared (original name, alt) * Stephanie (shortened name) * Psychological Torment Zone * Ryoma (Fire Emblem Fates alter-ego) Category:Characters